And It Is Named Redemption
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Lucas is raising his three year old son in New York, paying the rent by writing for a newspaper, will his newest assignment help him heal from the past? Lake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Empty Page To Fill

Twenty-three year old Lucas Scott sat starring at his computer and the empty page on the screen. He had already sent his latest assignment to his editor, and he was hoping to get a start on his novel. He'd been dreaming of finding the words to his great American novel. The only thing he had ever finished was locked away in his closet, but he wasn't ready to let it out, and not sure if he would ever be able to.

"No! I do wanna."

The sound of the familiar voice rang out before the front door of his apartment even opened and brought a smile to his face. He closed out the screen on his computer and made his way to the living room as his son entered their home followed by Brooke.

"Hey there, bud," He greeted the three year old, "How was your day with Aunt Brooke?"

He was met with a scowl, "Oh, that great, huh? Well, why don't you go put your stuff in your room then we can make some dinner."

The red head started to trudge away when Brooke put her hands on her hips and called out, "Adam Keith McFadden-Scott." The boy turned around, stomped back to his 'aunt,' gave her a rough kiss on the cheek before disappearing out of the room.

Lucas looked at Brooke and she explained, "It was definitely not one of his best days. I didn't know who was going to kill each other first, him or Victoria."

"I'll talk to him."

Brooke smiled cautiously, "Look, Luke, there's this party tonight, and I know for a fact there are going to be some very hot players for your team."

Lucas pretended to think about it, "I don't think so, Brooke, it's probably just going to be a boys' night in."

Brooke sighed, "Lucas Eugene Scott, you say that every time I ask. You can have one night away from your son."

"It's not that…"

"And you're twenty-three, Luke, its okay to live a little, and its okay to date again. It's been two years since…"

Lucas' face grew dark, "I said no Brooke." Silence fell as Brooke cowered slightly before he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I just miss him, and I can't do that again, not right now, and I have Adam to think about too."

"You're not thinking about him, you're hiding behind him. You both deserve to be happy; you just have to take the opportunity." She slid a piece of paper, "Here's the address, and the number for the babysitter, just think about it, promise?"

"Fine."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you. And before I forget, I got a phone call from Adam's Uncle Mouth, every one is going to come up for Adam's birthday next week and I thought that you can have Haley, Nathan and Jaime, and Karen. I'll take Chase, Mouth, Peyton, and Skills."

"I have I ever thanked you for everything you do?"

"No, but I know you're grateful, and I don't know maybe you could show it by coming to this party."

Lucas rolled his eyes, she smiled grabbed her purse, and headed out, "Which I need to go get ready for, tell Broody Jr. I love him, and I'll see you tonight."

She disappeared out the door, and Adam reappeared, "Dinner time?" The little boy asked his eyes trying to play innocent.

"Nice try. We need to have a little talk." He lifted the boy on to the chair sitting at the island. "Why didn't you want to behave, today?"

A shrug was his only response. He sighed. "Well, if you keep it up then cousin Jaime isn't going to come see you for your birthday. So, how about we try to do better next time?"

The boy nodded. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Are you happy?" The three year old asked.

Lucas looked at the boy shocked; he bent to Adam's eye level, "I am very happy because I spend everyday with you. And I love you, you know that, right?"

Another nod. "You need a nigh' off…"

"Did Aunt Brooke tell you to say that?"

Adam laughed hopped off the chair and ran laughing….

* * *

"Whether he was bribed or not, it's not that great when your son tells you that you need a night off." Lucas whispered to the brunette.

"You came! Wow…" Brooke stopped for a moment.

"You didn't think I would, did you?"

"Honestly? No. It's not in your nature. But I'm glad you changed your mind." Brooke hugged him. "So, there are some people I would like you to meet."

Lucas rolled his head back, "Brooke, I knew…"

"Bevin works with me, well technically, for me…_she _is a friend." Brooke saw Lucas relax a little, and pulled him to follow her. When they got close enough to where she was leading him, she also casually mentioned, "And just in case you came, she brought her brother. He has a few things in common with you."

He would have tried to pull out from this sneak attack, but the two people had already notice them approaching. Brooke smiled, "Lucas, this is Bevin and her brother, Jake."

Lucas looked carefully at the brunette who offered his hand politely. Brooke smiled between the two boys and slyly looked around, "Oh, look, Bev there's…Lisa from PR. Excuse us boys, we have to go talk to Tina from PR."

With that she disappeared leaving Lucas to shake his head, "I'm sorry, Brooke's never really been subtle."

"It's alright, Bevin's not really either. I wonder if she realizes she called the non existent PR person two different names."

"Probably not." Lucas said, noticing Jake smile at him, "Look, I guess I should be honest here. Brooke's been trying to set me up for the last year, and I have a son, and Brooke doesn't understand that I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now."

Jake nodded, "That's a shame, but I completely understand…I'm a single father myself. My daughter, Jenny is six years old. I just came to please Bevin. Why don't we get out of here, get some decent food?" He saw Lucas face, "It's not anything, but a win-win situation…Brooke and Bevin are appeased and we can eat some real food besides this fashion world imaginary food."

Lucas nodded and followed the brunette out of the room, much to the excitement of one of his best friends who watched from afar.

"There you go, Luke…one step at a time." Brooke whispered the boys left, and she notice the small amount of relief that over came her. She'd been worried about him ever since he moved up to New York a little less than two years ago. He'd been so broken then, and she knew he'd never mend until he took a chance. It was for his own good, Brooke reiterated. For his own good.

* * *

Here we go, the first of three new Lake fics that I'm putting up! Since its my birthday I felt it appropriate to put up a new fic with my favorite couple! Enjoy. But before you go two things:

I don't own One Tree Hill…

Don't flame the pairing…if you have problems with slash…go deal with those problems on your own.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Memories

As Jake entered the apartment he immediately relieved the babysitter, checking on his sleeping daughter before getting himself ready for bed. After the night's events he wasn't sure whether he wanted to kill or thank Bevin. He knew his sister was looking out for him, and he had to admit that Lucas' company had not gone unappreciated. But the blonde had made it clear he wasn't ready for a relationship, and as much as Jake tried to convince himself he was ready, he wasn't really sure it was the right time, with Jenny and now signing with the team. No matter how persistent his mind was, he wasn't sure is heart could handle it. Even as he stood brushing his teeth, a memory crept up. His eyes fell for it and wandered to the door.

"_I can't do this anymore."_

He shook the thought, spit out the toothpaste, rinsed, and entered his bedroom, pulled off his shirt…still the voice inside his head persisted.

"_I've been trying to make this work, and you haven't been…not really…don't argue. You're the one who forced the issue. And as much as I love you and Jenny, I can't play pretend for you."_

He rolled into bed, closing his eyes tighter as if that would shut out the memory for good.

"_Good-bye, Jake."_

By the time Monday, Jake had forgotten the memory that had pestered him for the better part of the weekend.

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" The six year old came out still dressed in her pajamas.

It was the benefit of signing for the team, during the off season he would be able to spend a lot of time with his daughter, especially when her private school didn't start for another week.

"Well, how about you get dressed and I'll make some pancakes?"

Her brown eyes lit up and she ran off as the phone started ringing. Sighing he took the handset and hit the talk button,

"Hello?"

"Jake, I've got some good news for you," The ever over enthusiastic voice of his agents practically blew his ear drum, "I snatch you an interview with a local magazine, its not much but it's a start."

* * *

By Monday morning Jake had become closely related to a distant memory in Lucas' mind. Not that Brooke hadn't tried to push the subject, but with everyone coming in town Lucas' love life got pushed to the back burner of her mind.

Lucas woke up to his regular morning routine, making breakfast, dropping Adam off at daycare and dragging himself into the office.

"Good Morning, Lucas." His boss' booming voice hit as soon as he entered, clearly induced with about five too many cups of coffee.

"Morning, Graham." Lucas faked enthusiasm back, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your immediate presence in my work day?"

"Always the writer," The man laughed it off, "I just thought I would come drop off your latest assignment."

Lucas sighed, "What unrealistically perfect ideal family would you like me rephrase this week?"

"None," Graham adjusted his ghastly patterned tie before continuing, "It seems our readers are starting to share your opinion. Oh, they still want to invade, they just want families that are a little more like their."

He handed over a blue info sheet and Lucas scanned it for a few seconds, "A Brooke Davis didn't happen to call you, did she?" He took the confused look as a 'no' before continuing, "Anyone but him?"

"Why not him? He's a single gay father much like yourself, and basketball star, much like you used to be…"

"So, why can't I interview myself?" Lucas offered.

"As much as our readers love you, you don't exactly qualify as famous." Graham sighed, "Look, Lucas, this is your opportunity to take advantage of your suggestion…And it could be a step closer to a promotion. So you're going to thank me, and then go meet this guy this afternoon…and write one hell of an article…that might head the section." With that his boss left room leaving Lucas silently returning to cursing Brooke's medling.

* * *

So I know it took me long enough, but here you go enjoy!

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"A park. This has got be a first." Lucas said coming up behind the basketball player sitting on the bench, watching the activities of the playground in front of him.

The brunette turned to face the interviewer, "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't too sure about how these things are supposed to work."

"No, it's alright, actually it's a bit refreshing…usually, for the first meeting the kids have been shipped off—the question of Adam, here, tagging along is non-existent. I'm usually ushered by the wife, into the living room where I meet the husband and the lady of the house brings in cookies that were lovingly made…by the maid."

Jake laughed, "That's hilarious…well, I can't offer maid…made cookies, but I've got some Oreos …"

The little boy in Lucas' arm squirmed at the mention of snacks and both the men smiled, "Thanks, but I've brought some for us…he's allergic to milk, so we have to be careful."

"Ooh, that can't be fun."

"Challenging, especially at preschool. But give me a sec and we'll get started."

"Sounds good." Jake waited until he had gotten a snack for the little boy and pulled out his recorder.

"So, how about for this first meeting we just talk?" Lucas had always taken this approach to making the other party feel comfortable putting their life out there, but there was something about the man in front about him that made him intensely curious.

Jake shrugged, "Sure, I don't what there is to talk about. Jenny….be nice please, take turns, you don't own the slide." He waited until he was sure she was listening before he turned back to Lucas, "She likes being in control, and I'm okay with that, for the most part, I mean it'll come in handy when she's dating those boy…or girls…she probably won't be taken advantage of…it'll probably be the other way around." His face grew in a grimace as his mind took a brief trip to the future.

He took a deep breath, "When I was a sophomore, one of my older brothers, I'm the youngest of three boys, the fourth of five, well anyhow he took me to a party…and one thing led to another, and a month later this girl is telling me that she's pregnant…nine months later, she was out of the picture and Jenny was in…trying to manage classes…"

"I know I had a hard time with college classes and Adam, I can't image high school and a kid."

Jake nodded, understanding, "Supportive family. How old were you when Adam…? Is that an appropriate question, can I ask? I know you mentioned it that night at the party, but I'm not going to lie…I've forgotten most of that conversation…"

Lucas nodded, laughing, "I have too, and you're just as free to ask. I was twenty when he was born, my…boyfr…husband, and I were going to wait until after college to have kids, when I found out I was pregnant at the end of our first year.."

"You?"

"I know…it was a bit surprising…" Lucas sighed, knowing where this conversation could head and knew he needed to curb it, "But enough about me…where does basketball fit into your life?"

"Basketball's always been there…" Jake kept going, the two of them went on until they found themselves realizing the time. The pair of fathers made their way to where Adam and Jenny were playing.

Adam ran to Lucas, "Daddy, daddy, can Jenny come to my birthday party?"

Lucas looked up to see Jake looking unsure, "If they can make it, buddy…" He looked to Jake, "Two more isn't a problem…it looks like Jenny and Adam hit it off…and we can finish the interview right after…It's the day after tomorrow."

As Luke and Adam walked back to their apartment, Luke told him self it was simple; he had invited the pair for the kids and for work. He also had to admit he enjoyed interviewing Jake, and for once in his career could not wait to work on this article.

Lucas interrupted his own thoughts, to focus on Adam's happy chattering for the rest of the way home. Adam insisted on helping Lucas with the key to their apartment, but as his son put the key into the hole, Luke was positive he heard voices from the other side.

He allowed a moment of worry, but Adam's smile had broadened. Throwing open the door he squealed, "Uncle Nate! Gramma! Jamie!" He shouted running to the visitors.

Haley put her hands on her hip, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Jamie laughed, "No." changing course to greet her, before heading back to the others.

Lucas came to Haley's side. "Brooke let you in?"

"That's what you get when you give Brooke Davis a key to your apartment."

"True."

"And speaking of Brooke…she told me to ask about a guy…Jon?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "_Jake_ is someone she introduced me to at a party. It was nothing…until I ended up having to interview him…" Seeing the look on her face he added, "It's nothing, Hales…"

"Right…"

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas stood at the kitchen counter putting the finishing touches of Adam's birthday cake. Everyone else had already made their way to the slightly larger community room on the bottom floor of the apartment building leaving him to enjoy the silence of an empty apartment. He took a moment to admire his own handiwork, and as he did he allowed a memory to take hold.

"_You made a cake?" The other boy stared at the pan in Lucas' hands._

"_Pumpkin chocolate-chip cake. And dinner." Luke corrected, referencing the food laid out on the tiny table in the corner._

"_Okay, Luke, baby, I'm confused. You don't cook. I actually distinctly remembering you reminding me of that the day I married you. And now you're not only presenting me with my favorite cake…you have made my favorite meal. What's going on?"_

_Lucas shrugged, "I've got something to tell you."_

"_I was afraid of that." The red-head nodded, biting his lip and finally dropping his backpack off next to the couch. "Just say what ever it is."_

_Lucas cautiously folded his arms. And took a deep breath…and another. A million possible response filed through his head as he finally spit it out, "I'm pregnant. We're going to be dads."_

_There was only a brief moment before that dorky grin broke out. "Oh my…wow." Unable to find any more words Lucas found himself the recipient of a very deep kiss._

The knock abruptly interrupted the memory, and Luke looked behind his shoulder to see Jake standing in the doorway of the apartment. The brunette could perceive he may have intruded on a memory and shifted nervously. "They sent me up here, of course when I say 'they' I mean Brooke."

Lucas laughed, "She's persistent and any thing but subtle."

Jake answered with a polite laugh which turned into a brief moment of awkward silence. "So…that's what a cake without milk looks like?"

"Yep found it on the internet, its become Adam's favorite."

"So you're a cook as well as a writer?" Jake mused.

"Not always…" Luke began then cursed because he felt like now he had to add an explanation. "Well, since Adam was born. Had to learn." He didn't know what else to say. "Well, we should probably head back downstairs before Brooke gets an ideas in her head."

Xxx

Hours later the apartment was once again empty, everyone had cleared out to see a movie so that Lucas could finish his interview, and Brooke had mentioned that there was a cartoon double feature playing across town.

"Want a beer?" Luke asked reaching into the fridge, asking Jake who was sitting on the couch.

"Sure." Jake said, looking around at the pile of new presents that Adam had received that afternoon, "I'm jealous of your son, I'm pretty sure when I turned four all I got were hand-me-downs."

"Most of my family tends to spoil Adam a little too much for my taste." Lucas commented returning to hand Jake a bottle. "I meant to thank for the Tonka truck, you didn't have to get him anything."

Jake just shrugged, "Try telling that to Jenny, I think she wanted to come so she had a reason to shop."

Lucas took the opportunity to start the rest of the interview, asking about what it was like being a single dad raising a daughter, and then moved on to how his siblings reacted. Jake answered and once again turned the conversation back on Luke.

"What about you? Nathan is your half-brother, right? But your mom mentioned a sister?"

Lucas nodded, "Half-sister. Lily. She five. She's got the flu so she stayed with our step-father…in New Zealand."

"So are her and Nathan full siblings?"

Lucas shook his head, "No. They're cousins."

Jake waited a little, confused, "That's all the explanation I'm gonna get?" He asked lightly.

"That's right." Luke said, a little to coldly. Trying to brush it off, "You like turning this interview on me, don't you?"

But Jake stayed serious, "Actually, Lucas, I confess I did have a hidden agenda, the interview aside…we have a lot in common, …I just thought maybe we could be friends when this is all over. I'm sorry I tried conversation."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it. I'll tell you what, you let me finish asking the final embarrassing section of questions about your love life/dating life…submitted by readers, and I'll let you ask me anything…with only some limits. Promise."

Jake smiled, "Deal."

As Jake held up his end of the bargain, Luke got them a third and what they promised would be their last round of beer.

"My turn." Jake smiled.

"Your turn." Lucas conceded.

It turned out better than what Lucas had anticipated, Jake started off easy: where Luke had gone to college, how he'd met the girls, what he wanted to write, even the kind of music he liked. Then he paused.

"Out of questions?" Lucas asked.

"No." Jake answered honestly, "I stopped myself from asking a question that's probablhy to personal."

"Oh." The blonde uttered, "What was it?"

"No…"

"I'm not saying I'll answer it. Just what was it?"

"What were you laughing about when I got sent up here to retrieve you and the cake?" The basketball player replied, not really expecting an answer. He didn't even know why he asked. He could keep reminding himself that they both had made the boundaries very clear, but he couldn't stop being curious about the writer. And, he reasoned, there was no harm in getting to know a person.

"I was thinking about when I told Ash I was pregnant with Adam."

Jake just stared for a moment, slightly surprised that Lucas answered, and even more shocked when Luke continued with an explanation.

"Asher was my husband. He went by his middle name…his real name was Adlai, after the Senator defeated by JFK. He hated that name, whenever I used it, he would only speak to me to remind me that my middle name is Eugene." Lucas laughed remembering. He looked a Jake and ignored the wall inside. "He died, two years ago." Nervous that he had shared too much he looked at the clock, "When does this movie end?"

"Brooke did mention a double feature." Jake responded normally.

"I'm going to…"

"Luke." Jake interrupted, getting the blonde's attention. "Thanks."


End file.
